Christmas Eve in Paris (Miraculous One-Shot)
by MiraculouslyTrashy
Summary: Marinette and Adrien have a date night on Christmas Eve and Adrien has an especially amazing gift for her. (Short Fluff One-Shot)


The bakery was bustling with last minute orders and customers. Marinette rushed back and forth from the actual baking with her father, to working the front counter with her mother, going wherever they needed her. It was a time when she could not afford to be clumsy, or else risk setting them back. She had had practice over the years, helping out during the busy seasons as long as she could remember. Even now, as an adult, she made sure to come back to her family home early in the season to help out.

Adrien was in his room, decorating a modest Christmas tree. The one that adorned his home's foyer was ordered in from some designer, already decorated and lit to the highest of the design industry's standards. Adrien asked for his own tree, one that he had strung the lights on himself and hung ornaments that he had found stashed away from a time before his mother passed.

It's Christmas eve in Paris.

The Dupain-Chengs sent their last customer out the door at 6pm sharp, to a resounding sigh of relief, they closed for the holiday. Marinette rushes up to her room to prepare for her date night. Her parents do the same, going out for the night to give Marinette some space.

She waves goodbye to them from the front step, some snow swirling in through the door around her feet. A shiver runs down her spine. Just as she's about to close the door, she recognizes the figure approaching. She pulls him in for a hug, closing the door behind him.

He laughs, "You happy to see me or the food?" He holds up the large paper bag he'd been holding, a savory aroma filling the entryway.

"Of course you, Adrien..." She kisses him on the cheek before taking the bag from him, "the food too." She leads him to the kitchen, starting to unpack the Chinese food containers onto the counter. "I'm starving."

"I wish you had let me come down to help you guys out with the crowds." He says, retrieving plates and forks from the cabinets.

She shakes her head, "Impossible. You would find out all our Dupain-Cheng baking secrets; it's not allowed." She declares.

He chuckles, "You've found me out. There goes my plan of turning the Agreste family name into a baking empire."

Marinette smirks, "Not today." She glances at her phone, laying screen up next to Adrien's. Her volume drops, "It's been quiet today."

He follows her gaze, "Must be the holiday spirit." He shrugs, handing her a plate. Seeing her still distracted gaze, he adds "Don't worry about it. We should count ourselves lucky Hawkmoth also likes to relax during the holidays."

"I guess. But he's been unusually inactive lately. And normally, yeah, I wouldn't have a problem with that but between classes and interning, I feel like I only get to see you as Ladybug." She laments, filling her plate with food. "Alya asked me the other day if you and I were still together because I never meet up with you otherwise, and I said 'of course' but she gave me that look, you know, and it just makes me doubt myself and-" she sighs, catching herself rambling.

He comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, "Hey, hey, hey, no, no sadness on Christmas eve. We're together now. That's what matters." He holds her, rocking side to side. "It's not your fault." He whispers, continuing to soothe her.

She starts giggling at her over the top reaction, breaking from his hold, "I'm fine, I'm fine. But thanks anyway, kitty cat."

He keeps the serious look on his face, "You should never doubt my love for you, Marinette. In fact, well, I was gonna do this later, but I think you may need it now..." he says gently, getting down on his knee.

When she realizes what he's doing she drops her plate, not even wincing when it cracks on the floor. "A-Adrien..? You..?" Her voice shakes, unable to look away from him.

He holds her left hand steady in his, "Marinette, for most of our shared childhood, I was a fool. I should have known that I would want to be with you for the rest of my life from the moment I saw you outside the school in the rain. I hadn't realized that when I offered my umbrella to you, I may as well have given you my heart. It took me a long time, I mean a long time, to realize that what I felt was indeed for you. It was never about Ladybug and Chat, it's always just been us. So here I am, hoping that there will always be an 'us'. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will-"

"Yes!" She stifles a cry, collapsing into his arms, kissing him repeatedly.

He starts to choke up a bit himself, "Mari, Mari," he laughs, "you gotta let me finish." He points out.

She laughs, realizing her mistake, "Sorry, sorry, please finish." She wipes away some of her tears as she kneels on the floor with him.

He pulls a small ring box out of his pocket. "Mari, will you marry me?"

She kisses him, "Yes." 


End file.
